


【Joker(2019)】Ain't No Rest for the Wicked（双丑/花鸟）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight（2008）
Genre: A Rookie And A veteran, M/M, the older Joker and the Younger joker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：希斯丑原本想杀了凤凰丑，可是！竟然发生了这样的事情！（注.ao3补档，实际上这是2.14给他们的礼物）
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Jack（TDK）, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker（TDK）
Kudos: 19





	【Joker(2019)】Ain't No Rest for the Wicked（双丑/花鸟）

**Author's Note:**

> Jack就是希斯丑。

1.第一夜

Jack没有名字，没有过往，如果你看到他，怎么称呼他都可以，反正你已经死了。GCPD内部称呼他是一个无底线、无原则、无逻辑的三无杀人狂，但Jack有自己的一套思维逻辑，比如——他认为GCPD对他的评价很不错，但他永远不会同意这个说法。

如果你可以理解他，你就会在墓地里，点着咔咔作响的骷髅头认同这个逻辑。

被送进阿卡姆时，Jack比GCPD警员们还激动，他坐在警车上一路大呼小叫，声音盖过警笛声，好像马上要去度假，咧着惊悚的伤疤笑个没完，被送进囚室后，他乱糟糟的头发伸过栏杆，小声告诉警员们：

“十分感谢你们的顺风车。”

Jack什么也没做，他躺在疯人院的白色病床上，抖着脚，数一切看得到的东西：脑袋上有49块天花板、门有7条栅栏、桌子上有16条裂缝……

被单上的条纹？那也太他妈多了，他没那个耐心，他只知道多年前报纸上的Joker在楼下某个房间里，他开始来回踱步，回想被押进来的路上看到的门牌号，试图推算出来楼层的平面分布图。

第一夜结束时，Jack最终算了出来——他决定把每个囚室都打开。

简单的数学题。

2.第二夜

警报声大作，然而Arthur Fleck哪儿都不想去。他的物品，那套西装，还有他的口红，大概已经在储物室里过期了，如果阿卡姆有洗衣机，他会考虑洗干净后换上再走。

在一片混乱中，从走廊回到病房的Arthur拿起地上的报纸，上面报道着“新任Joker”被抓的新闻，还列举了大量相关案件信息。

Arthur不记得自己是因为杀了几个人进来阿卡姆的了，但可以肯定的是——没这位后辈多。他还没怎么睡醒，但藏在病服里的烟没有了，最终他还是决定出去——他得出去买包烟。

但等他回头时，他发现，那些被他念叨的东西都放在了桌子上，枪还配了一盒子弹，但西装没有熨好，皱巴巴的。

3.第三夜

放Joker出来是因为想要杀掉他，Jack不想做任何人的继任者，他就是唯一的真理，他会出现在曾经偶像的面前，用一把小刀，放干他的血，彻底从枷锁的桎梏中把自己解放。

在又一个混乱的夜晚，他看到了对方，惊奇的是，Joker一点都没有老，也许因为白色浓妆遮盖了脸上的皱纹，那套西装对他来说过大了些，能看到灌进去的风从领口那里跑了出来。Jack拿出小刀，离他完全释放自己，只有一毫之差，但Jack没能如愿。

Joker的腹部被轻捅了一刀，喘着气跌坐在地上，可他却不慌不忙地抬起了脑袋，审视着袭击者，Jack从他干净瞪亮的眼睛里什么都看不到，那种轻松、不在乎的神情好像在表达：“你对我一无所知，你以为报纸上那些报道就是我的全部了吗？”他捂着伤口，刀还插在那上面，却没有一点想站起来反抗Jack的意思，明明是Jack在俯视对方，但那双大到就要掉出来的绿眼珠使整个世界都倒置了。

Jack被盯得茫然失神，他不记得他看到过这种眼神，在被处理掉的那些人中，最后一息的眼神里永远残留着一种真实，而不是无所谓，他们平日的伪装完全无迹可寻，“你想要什么？钱？权？”他们会诱惑他，但他什么都不想要，他也不知道自己为什么杀他们，可能只是发泄情绪。

但Joker的眼神唤醒了Jack，他感到对方在居高临下地观察自己，并且已经把自己看透了——一种全新的体验，未知的感觉，就像所有人都明白的道理，所有与未知挂钩的事物，给人带去的第一感绝非新奇与愉快，永远是恐惧先行。Joker把手放到两边，血在红色西装上已经看不出来，只有血渍干涸的边缘显形，他看了一眼Jack嘴边的伤疤，无视了对方激荡的情绪，说：

“原来还是个孩子吗？”

Jack不由自主往后退，这预设答案的问句远超任何恶毒的字眼，Jack费尽心思，想通过杀掉Joker宣告自己的成长，但现在他明白了，对方甚至不曾正眼看自己一下，在他眼里，自己可能只是一个拙劣的模仿犯，一个小孩，Jack心里烧了那么多天的火是自己放的。对方不认识自己，也不想认识自己。或明或暗之间，他逃似的转身离开。

那天之后，Joker在哥谭时有时无的身影就好像一根拔不掉，但翘在额前的头发，持续不断骚扰着Jack。

4.第四夜

Jack第二次和Joker正面相见是在另一个夜晚，在码头油罐旁，他企图让这儿炸开花，Jack甚至提前打电话给了GCPD，让他们等着看好戏。

“嗨，你的刀。”

画着妆的Joker突然出现，衣服上的血渍被洗干净了，就连被捅刀的缝口也被缝好了。

“真有趣，你也想回捅我一刀吗？”

Jack拉开自己紫色长西装的外套，把腰部露出来，就差拿一支笔，在上面画个打靶用的红圈。

“小家伙，我是很有趣，但你很无聊，你比我的笑话还要无聊。”

Joker神情自若，闭着眼把烟圈吐了出来，他居然对着Jack用到了“小家伙”这个词，这让Jack怒不可遏，他慢慢靠近Joker，发现对方其实比自己矮了一整个头，原来，他就是被这样一个身材瘦小，拿出一只手就能掐死的人耍得团团转了好几个月。

“别这样看着我，你该多休息了。小家伙，你有什么兴趣爱好吗？就像抽烟也行，别告诉我你就只喜欢杀人？”

Joker被扑倒在地时，红色的嘴唇还是在不停一张一合，不断把“小家伙”这个词送到Jack耳边，时刻在提醒对方关于辈分的问题。

“不不不，前辈，我现在有了一个新的兴趣爱好。”

Jack用咬的姿态吻上了对方的嘴，血腥味弥散开来，像墨滴在水中的行动轨迹，一开始还只是试探性的深入，但很快，整杯水都变了色。

5.第五夜—前半夜

Jack抓住了一个抽烟的倒霉蛋，他抽出对方手指间的烟头，一只手抓着小刀，在对方脖子前划动，但永远和皮肤保持一定距离，虽然没有鲜血，但刀刃划破空气，恐惧溢了出来。

“告诉我，你为什么抽烟？”

“因为…因为…为了心情…好……你需要工作……很累…还有大把的账单…不能不抽烟……”

敷衍的答案。Jack丝毫没有听到自己想要的内容，即使他自己也不知道到底想听什么。他卷了卷烟屁股，然后用燃烧的一端抵住那人的眼白，在惨叫声里他突然想通了。

Jack在一个街角找到了Joker，后者今天没化妆，穿着一件黄色外套，不太合身的衣服让他看上去纤瘦脆弱，但Jack知道枪就在他口袋里，走近看，对方嘴唇上还有Jack咬出来的疤痕，边缘口尚未彻底结痂。他大概知道对方为什么没化妆了。

“小家伙，又是你，你迷路了吗？”

他拈起两根手指，吸了一口烟，整个街角只有灯光下的烟雾在飘荡，Jack想把他就在这里杀掉，但——该死，对方没有化妆，卸了妆的Arthur看上去内向安静，谁还会知道这人就是Joker，他想要张扬地把对方干掉，上头条报纸，深入人心的那种。

Jack随便冷笑了两声作为回应。

“你总有一天会把自己抽死。”

“我相信你比我更难受，那样你就杀不了我了。”

“那你知道我为什么杀你吗？前辈？”

“我怎么会知道，小家伙，我又不是你。”

Jack拿出那把刀，敞开双手靠近Arthur，他希望对方恐惧，一秒钟的面露惧色也可以，如果Arthur求饶就更好了，他哭着喊别杀了自己，也许Jack会心情好的放过他，因为从此以后，他比前任Joker更可怕。

可他听到——

“小家伙，你愿意陪我走回去吗？我需要去买些东西，但我可能拎不动。”

Jack呆站在原地，无法理解自己听到了什么。

6.第五夜——后半夜

空荡荡的楼道里，Arthur边找钥匙边邀请Jack进门。

“你是第一个客人，荣幸吗？小家伙。”

“如果我是第一个杀掉你的人，我会更荣幸。”

Jack看到了门口桌上的小丑面具，上面有一道血痕，那是他抹出来，那是他用过的小丑面具，他觉得有一股热血在脸颊翻滚。另一边的烟灰缸旁摞了一叠报纸，上面还有彩色的标签分好了类。Jack撇了Arthur一眼，但从中读不出任何意思。

“你在看那些报纸吗？”Arthur越过沙发，费力地勾着手，把收音机打开了。“我在研究你，不，我之前在研究你，然后我发现——”

“发现什么？”Jack抽出一张看起来，上面果然是他的报道。

“你真的很无聊，就像我那天说的，你无聊透顶了，什么好玩的地方都没有，如果Murray还活着，你一定会被他嘲讽死的，幸好你遇到了我。”

Murray——Murray Franklin，Jack知道这个名字，那个被Joker爆头的喜剧演员，死前有幸出演了人生中最好笑的一次脱口秀，Jack反复看了很多遍录像。他当然也研究Joker，Jack几乎把对方的往事当作自然法则一样深刻在了心里，因为那些疯狂的举动激励他，激励没有过往的Jack变成真正的自己。这也是为什么他要杀掉Joker，他要和过去彻底做个清算，他要代替对方，抹杀对方，同时也是抹杀自己的曾经。

Jack咬牙切齿，干脆地抓住Arthur抬起来拿报纸的手，又摔到一边，Arthur被这个力度弄疼了，踉跄着撑手坐到了沙发上。

“那这儿呢？”

Jack舔着嘴两边的伤口，像抹胡子一样顺着疤痕的走向抹骇人的刀疤，随着嘴角的向上运动，里面好像有虫子在蠕动。

“要不就是有人割了你的嘴，要不就是你自己割了自己的嘴，就这两种可能，故事肯定很长，哥谭是个人就有故事，我一点也不好奇，但——”Arthur对这种威胁无动于衷，顺了顺自己的头发，把袖口的扣子系好。“小家伙，你别再舔了，伤口可能会再裂开。过来，跳舞吗？”

“走开，我不会跳。”

“我也不会，我还是看电影学的。”

“你还看电影？”

“全哥谭人都看电影，Thomas Wayne也看电影呢，还把自己看死了。”Arthur张开双臂，他个子太矮，需要抬头才能和对方对视。

昨天这个时候，Jack在干什么？他好像在某个商场里，砸碎了玻璃，把珠宝链条藏到了周围的店铺里，但他不偷，他不缺钱，他等着明天商场里的人开始互相猜忌。

现在他在干嘛？他被前哥谭的Joker搂在怀里跳舞，或者是他搂着对方，因为Arthur瘦得抱不住他，走了两步后，他负气地把Jack的手按到自己腰上，但不愿意承认现在是自己在跳女步，Jack的态度很敷衍，他根本不知道对方想干什么，低下头，能从条纹衬衫里看到Arthur的骨头。

早上，云间有微光渗透时，Jack被客客气气地请了出去，Arthur把紫色的西装大衣扔到他身上，叫着：

“快走吧，你妈妈在家里等着你呢，我得把你还回去了，再见小家伙。”

“我妈妈？”Jack想说什么，但砰的一声，门关上了。

7.第六夜

明明上个月GCPD还被全城通缉，可现在？Jack觉得自己就像个陪孤寡老人的热心大男孩，就是那种会在早上上学时，摇摇晃晃地骑着自行车，特地跑到邻居老爷爷家敲门说“Fleck先生，早上好”的烂好人。他如期到那街角，跟着Arthur回家，对方给他泡咖啡，煮食物，必要时还把他推到浴室里，逼着他洗头。Jack白天就回去睡觉，回哪儿？他也不知道，一般来说他都是随便找户人家，他不需要交钱，拿出刀和枪就可以了。不过有时他也会赖在Arthur家不走，他告诉自己他需要进一步了解对方，只有这样，才能真正打败Joker。

Jack从街角的右边过来，Arthur靠在墙上抽烟，好像真的想把自己抽死一样吸个没完，有时他会画上小丑妆，有时则干干净净地站着，但光是看那两条颀长的腿，Jack就能认出他。

这一夜，Jack从左边的街角走了过来，中年人伸出手指着他问：

“你去干了什么？”

“我有自己的生活。”

“哈哈，小家伙，你的生活就是毁掉别人的生活。”

“好像你不是一样。”

“可我只杀那些惹我的人，再说了，我从阿卡姆里出来后再也没杀过人。”

“话别说太早了。You know there ain’t no rest for the wicked ，生活就是一头吃不饱的疯狗，总有那么一天，你会变回去。”

“看上去你懂的很多嘛，但在我面前，你还只是个小家伙而已。”

“我警告你，别再那样叫我。”

“那叫你什么？你有名字吗？小家伙，你顶多把我杀掉，可你觉得我会怕吗？”Arthur在慢慢扭抖动自己的肩膀，Jack知道，他觉得自己说出真理时，就会做这个小动作。

他们的吵架结束了，因为Jack说不过对方，他那些混乱的、无政府主义的真理，对方一概不收，他说出来时，Arthur就拿绿色的眼睛盯着他，好像在嘲笑他，又好像觉得对方有些道理，但他永远不搭腔，让Jack觉得尴尬至极。

8.第七夜

小丑的妆容在哥谭已经是一种象征，一种扭曲的、反抗的、黑暗的象征，但总有些不长眼睛的人，认不出最重要的那两张小丑脸。

Jack和Joker，走在路上，遇到过一个戴着小丑面具的挑衅者，那一晚，他们故意在街角晃悠，因为Arthur想买包烟，但太晚了，没有几家店开着。当那位戴着小丑面具的蠢货出现时，他举着酒瓶，用非常不客气的语气问候了两人，还比了一个大大的中指。

Arthur在口袋里摸了半天，终于慢慢悠悠地掏出了枪，然后塞到Jack手上：

“你去。”

他用娇嗔的声音命令Jack。

“这就是你从阿卡姆里出来后没再杀过人的原因？因为你叫别人帮你杀？”

“去嘛，小家伙。难道你不想吗？我问你，你不想杀了他吗？”

“放手，我不用枪。”

刀子和枪速度不一样，但结果是一样的。Arthur蹲下身，摘走那人的小丑面具，戴到了自己头上，然后从尸体的口袋里摸出了一包烟，转头笑着看Jack：

“你看，这是什么。”

“是将来弄死你的东西。”

“可我觉得，我的肺好着呢。”Arthur用一贯略带不在乎的语气说，还摸了摸自己的胸口。“回家吧，我好像还煮了什么东西，家里还有蛋黄酱吗？”

“我昨天全部吃掉了。”

“你怎么不早说，那你今天只能干吃了。”

9.第八夜

进到Arthur家里，Jack进门时漫不经心，把鞋踢得到处都是。

“你在阿卡姆的时候，就真的什么也没学到吗？他们就这点好，一切都整整齐齐。”Arthur提了提膝盖处的裤子，蹲下去把鞋子摆好。

“别想念阿卡姆了，你以后有的是机会进去。”

“那你会来陪我吗？小家伙？”

“当然不会，我会把你丢在那里，然后就可以彻底摆脱你了，想想都是件好事。”

“我问了个蠢问题，你当然会这样了，毕竟混蛋都是一个样。”Arthur把盘子收进了厨房的池子里，在围裙上擦了擦手，扶着椅子，打开收音机。

“糟糕，坏掉了吗？”

Arthur反复摁着磨到褪色的金属按钮，又把收音机整个拿了起来，对着耳边晃，好像能从里面晃出一个维修员，但只有刺耳声音，然后彻底停下了工作。收音机坏的事情显然比自己一个人被丢在阿卡姆更让他难受，抖动的睫毛一直贴在下眼皮，好像快关不住眼泪了。

Jack之前没见过这样的Arthur，原来让Joker感到恐惧只要把他的收音机弄坏吗？那自己之前费劲心思都他妈在干些什么？这收音机明明一直都他妈在这儿等着Jack来把它弄坏。

“你不有台电视吗？不过，你从来不开电视，是不是电视也坏了？”Jack晃着自己的舌头，拍了拍那台电视，一只手撑着腰。

“现在太晚了，都是些无聊的节目。”Arthur突然想起了什么，补充道：“可能对我来说是无聊的节目，但对你来说好看着呢，我忘记了，小家伙你还只是个大男孩。”

Jack知道对方在说些什么，大半夜电视上都是些成人节目，哪个好孩子会半夜出来偷看电视？他耸耸肩膀，表示对方说得对，然后抓过Arthur的腰。

“我看我也不需要那些节目，我明明有机会直接干那事。”

Arthur少有的变了脸色，他从来没把Jack的威胁放在心上过，但对方又开始咬他嘴唇时，他有些气急败坏。

“伤口还没好！”

幸好收音机坏了，Jack天天被逼着跳舞，天天被对方的鞋子踩，Arthur总让Jack换鞋子，但自己却穿着皮鞋，Jack觉得他就是故意想踩疼他。他希望那台收音机永远别被修好，明天早上，他就要把那该死的收音机彻彻底底地销毁。

“说真的，你就不想知道我嘴上伤疤是什么原因造成的吗？那些——”

“知道知道，糟糕的哥谭，邪恶的人性，烦死了，aint no rest for the wicked，你能不能快点睡觉，不然就滚去客厅。”

躺在床上的Arthur Fleck第一次觉得为自己不再年轻心烦意乱，他的腰都快疼死了，对方还有心思和他闲聊。

10.第九夜

今天是2月14日，但和13日、15日没有区别，因为Jack永远不会承认他和Arthur Fleck是情人，哪怕他俩住在一起，哪怕Jack已经不太想捅死Joker，他也不愿意承认，这就是Jack的逻辑，他可以心安理得把真相撕成两半，只接受半份。

这一夜，他们在警车上。画着妆的Joker刚刚在一个脱口秀俱乐部开枪杀了好几个人，Jack正坐在他边上偷笑，警员们习以为常，毕竟Jack每次被抓都很兴奋。

“我说什么来着？总有一天。”

“这都是你的错，你如果不捣乱，他们一个人也不会死的。”

“枪的板机难道是我扣动的？”Jack敲了敲司机的金属格挡，叫道：“劳烦你们把枪上的指纹提取出来，给我边上这位穿得花花绿绿的老先生看个清楚。

警员们没心思听他俩打情骂俏，现在全哥谭都在戒备中，一下子冒出来两个Joker实在让人头疼。Arthur今晚只是纯粹的想去讲个脱口秀，他会像以往一样，拿把枪对着观众席，逼着大家笑，可今晚Jack故意让他读出了十几年前写下的笑话，然而他本人现在并不喜欢这些笑话。

“烂透了，只有精神病人会觉得好笑。”

“阿卡姆的医生听到你这话会感动的。”

Arthur坐在台上，不允许大家笑，Jack却在台下用刀子和炸弹威胁观众，逼着他们笑出声。情理之内，生气的Arthur崩掉了那几个笑得最大声的人。他俩又在脱口秀现场吵了半天，GCPD赶来时，两个人还在吵。

“说真的，那些笑话还是挺好玩的。”

“小家伙，因为你是全哥谭最严重的精神病人。”

“别伤心了，送你一朵花。”

Jack从口袋里掏出刀，隔着座位插死了前面的警员，血液在座位后背上呈辐射状染了开来，Jack和Joker彻底毁掉了今夜哥谭的情人节，他俩从警车里出来时，空荡荡的大街只有警笛声作伴。

“走吧，去买个收音机然后回家吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.名字《Ain't No Rest for the Wicked》来源于一首歌～  
> 直译是“坏人不会安宁”，但实际意思更像“生活永无宁日”  
> 歌词大意还蛮符合喜剧内核就是悲剧的  
> 全歌词大概就是：我也想做个好人，可是生活它不让～  
> 2.祝希斯丑和凤凰丑，二位情人节快乐


End file.
